


American Accent {Sesshomaru x Male Reader}

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Sesshomaru has a good sense of smell, Yaoi, reader has wet dreams, reader travels with Sesshomaru, smut in certain chapters, things go a tad different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Reader is an American but can speak Japanese. Reader was at home when he was suddenly transported to the world of Inuyasha. What will become of our reader when they fall from the sky into the one and only Lord Sesshomaru's waiting arms?
Relationships: Sesshomaru/malereader
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha this is just for fun. This is a male reader x Sesshomaru story so.... yeah. I'm excited to see Inuyaha's getting a new series though!

Am I Too Old to Figure Skating? Am I too old to roller skate? When is it too late to figure skating? If a skater begins skating as a teen or after he or she is eighteen years old, is it too late to become a serious competitive figure skater? Is it possible to learn double and triple jumps as a young adult? Maybe but it didn't bother me. I'm twenty one and I'm not going to stop either.

There is never an age that it is too late to begin figure skating, but to be able to learn to land double and triple jumps does take time. It may be too late to master those difficult jumps if a skater begins skating in puberty or later. I learned them in ten weeks. They called me a prodigy.

The skaters that become top competitors most likely did begin to figure skate when they were little children. Those who decide to pursue competitive skating have taken years to pass United States Figure Skating tests and also have taken considerable time to learn jumps. Passing tests and mastering jumps takes time. I didn't care at all though.

Children seem to have the athletic ability to eventually do these jumps and as we grow older, that ability changes. It is much easier to learn axels and double and triple jumps when you are young. Sadly, starting figure skating too late in life can affect an individual's goals in the sport.

There are many options available to adults and teen figure skaters. There are adult competitions and even adult figure skating tests. Some adults skate recreationally and never compete. Others decide to do ice dancing. There are adults that compete in pair skating. I just skate because I love to. Both types of skating were my life. I'd gotten a tattoo recently and the guy said that it could grant my wishes.

If I could do so could it give me a better life where my parents aren't telling me I had to become a pro skater? I walked into my room with my bags. I had been going to my friend's sleepover so I had three bags and my school bags along with my skates and electronics. I did not expect that when I went to step out the door I'd get transported to some other world and right into a handsome man's arms/lap.

It's been eight seconds since I was 'skillfully' dropped onto a very handsome man's lap. The last thing I remember was getting ready to step out of my bedroom at home. I still had my book bags and everything wrapped around me. I looked at the guy whose lap I just fell into and then my surroundings. "Ummm....where am I?" I asked scared after a moment.

The man shoved me off his lap. "Who are you?" He asked drawing a sword. I trembled and looked around. "Answer or die." He said. He was gorgeous in all forms of the word.

"___" I said shaking. "My name is ___ ___." I was super scared. I think he realized something. He was looking at my clothes and bag. My skates were tied to my bags. My ice skates on one side and roller skates were on the other.

"You're from that Kagome girl's world?" He asked then sighed. He had a glare on his face but once he put the sword away I was relaxed. I didn't find him scary at all. I had no clue who Kagome was but I had a feeling I would soon find out. I did take his word when he said to follow him. I did so without thinking that this could scare me in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit why must I be drawn into this world?" ___ Says pouting. "Where am I again? Oh Yeah Feudal Fucking Japan 500 years ago!" ___Yelled as he walked behind the white haired man whose lap he had been dropped in. "By the way what should I call you? You know my name but i'm actually a bit surprised my Japanese is good enough that you understand it. I'm not from Japan but actually a country across the seas called America."

___ frowned when he didn't get anything but silence. He skipped a bit as he kept his head down. He had figured out that oddly enough his battery operated music player worked still. He went through his playlist and clicked on the song Heart by Heart by Demi Lovato. He put in his head phones and then what happened next put a smile on his face. 

___ Had never told anyone but his words held a power. That power only came out when he sang or spoke with force so he loved doing it most when he was singing. He took a deep breath and hit play. 

**(insert song here)**

___ Opened his eyes to realize that the man was standing right in front of him. The guy looked shocked slightly. It was hard to tell since his facial expressions that weren't platonic were his, widened by the tiniest bit, eyes.

"What kind of spell was that?" He asked looking down at ___. His voice was soft and held a hint of confusion. ___ Blushed as he realized he had been singing in English. He looked at his hands and then up at the man.

"It wasn't a spell...it was a song from my country..." ___ Said blushing and hiding behind his bangs. He then looked away as he heard someone approaching. He dragged the guy into the bushes then waited. He needed clothes to blend in to the culture. He hated having to jump somebody but he needed clothes that didn't stand out.

"You may call me Lord Sesshomaru." He said leaning against a tree as ___ got ready to jump the man that looked like a samurai that was approaching. The gentle and almost unhearable words made ___ smile right before jumping out and slamming his elbow into the man's pressure points knocking him out. 

___ stripped the man and then put the clothes on. He was glad he'd done cosplay before so he knew how to wear the clothing. When he was done he strapped the swords on his side leaving the guy in nothing but his underwear or whatever that cloth was. He looked at himself in the kimono and swords and grinned before tying his long black hair up. He then turned to his companion. "Look Lord Sesshomaru I can get by inconspicuously now." ___ said smiling. Sesshomaru only grunted before turning to walk. ___ grabbed his bags and rushed to follow the daiyoukai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is mature might move to a separate book


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru was strong. . . He was in his rut...? I didn't think he would have one being a demon and all I thought only dogs... oh yeah he was a dog based demon. He wanted sex and I was his target. He was dangerous. Especially for me. It's not like I didn't like him or anything but he was straight up going to destroy my ass with that huge demon cock of his.

I could. . . Help my lover a little, couldn't I? It was my fault I never had told him we couldn't in the first place. It's not like anyone had to know about this. We were pretty far from the others, plus we were adults. I'm twenty-one and he's definitely an adult; in all areas.

I bit his lip and wrapped my hand around his member that was still huge under his pants. Would I be able to take that? Sesshomaru grunted out in pleasure. I didn't know if I was going to be able to take this I was already horny myself. Damn my need to let him have a go with me.

"___. . ." Sesshomaru settled firmly into my hand. A low growling sound was erupting from Sesshomaru's throat and to my horror, I found myself getting turned on by it. I squeezed his member harder.

"Does that feel good, my love?" I said, my voice a bit breathless.

There was wetness forming at the top of the pants now and I couldn't resist pulling those pants down and letting Sesshomaru's thick cock spring free. I gasped at the size of it, even though I've seen it so many times before by accident when we were bathing, so much more girth than mine and so much longer. His balls were heavy between his legs so full and ready to fill me with his cum.

When I wrapped my hand around Sesshomaru's cock, it was red and burning with heat. Sesshomaru began growling deeper as he started thrusting into my hand. He wanted me and bad. Who was I to deny a lord? 

I was panting now, my own pants becoming far too tight. Sesshomaru was gorgeous with his golden eyes and long silver white hair, slick with sweat. My lips were swollen pink from biting and I was startled at how hard it was to resist kissing him. I didn't know how Sesshomaru would react to that. I bit my lip, heart pumping with the adrenaline of what I was about to offer. "Do you wanna fuck me, my Lord?" He glared but nodded. 

"___..." I yelped out as he pushed me against a tree, lifted up my hips and pressed his cock against my ass. I laughed at Sesshomaru's frustrated growls as he couldn't get my tight skinny jeans off. I reached down and showed him how to unzip them and take them off. I wiggled out of them and my boxers so that I was bared to him. My shirt followed suit so that he wouldn't destroy it. I really liked my clothes so...

I leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru softly on the lips before turning away with a blush. I quickly went to work, slicking up my entrance and stretching myself. I'd done enough research to know I needed to be stretched well before taking a cock up there. It wasn't like this was my first time but still. Sesshomaru's size was a different matter.

The most I'd ever done with a guy; other than once in high school; was a mutual hand job and some making out. It was thrilling to think this time's anal was going to be with his protective demon Lord. I closed my eyes tightly against the burn of each stretch but knew it would feel good soon.

Sesshomaru was huge so I needed to take a little bit of time to do it properly or I'll end up not being able to walk tomorrow. Jaken and Rin would definitely ask questions. I found my prostate and started rubbing hard again as I pressed on it. I bit back a moan and drew my fingers back. What made it better was Sesshomaru was watching me from where he stood.

Yeah that would work. . . God I wanted Sesshomaru to fuck me so badly. . . It was so dirty wanting him to screw me, but the idea of it being so forbidden was the very thing turning me on even more. The idea of getting caught was what made it fun.

"___. . .I'm going to fuck you, ___." Sesshomaru's voice was wrecked now, rough and low and it just sounded like sex in my ears and I moved to accommodate him, remembering the gay porn i'd seen. I carefully positioned myself so that my back arched and my legs were spread wide, my arms over my head. The ready slave style. Also known as a form of doggy style. I heard a low growl because I knew the great lord of demons would instinctively recognize this as  _ 'presentation' _ and I smirked. Lets see if he likes this.

"Fuck me, My Lord." I felt something hot and wet at my entrance before there was nothing but a whole lot of pain as he began to push himself in. It was okay. The pain would pass. I bit onto the shirt that was balled up in front of me from where i'd tossed it as my body started trying to accommodate to Sesshomaru's size. I needed to relax or this wouldn't work.

Finally he was past my rim and on a mission to push himself in. It burned but it wasn't the worst pain I had ever experienced. I knew what I was in for when I started this. Suddenly Sesshomaru was still and I looked back. "W-What's wrong, My Lord?" 

His face was strained, as though it was taking every ounce of his will not to fuck me as fast and hard as he could right then. His hands were digging into my pale hips and i'd probably have bruises later. No, I would definitely be bruised. "___'s hurting so i'm letting you adjust. . ."

I blinked. Surely he must have misheard? "What?"

"I don't want you in pain for this." I chuckled, my voice strained because hell yeah this hurt. It hurt like crazy. My ass was throbbing and would definitely feel worse in the morning.

"Just a little but I'll be fine. You don't need to stop. Oh god please don't stop what you were doing." I said getting used to the pain already. I bit my lip, feeling my stomach full of butterflies because Sesshomaru was so sweet. A rare occurrence indeed. Something I thought would never happen.

"Come on, I'm good now, My Lord. Go ahead." I braced himself as he wasted no time burying his dick balls deep inside of my ass. I moaned, never feeling so full before even with the few dildos (minuscule in comparison) and other toys i'd experimented with in my world. "Oh God. . ."

Sesshomaru was growling now, thrusting his cock hard and fast into my tight hole. I could hear those powerful hips slapping against me as I was screwed by him. It was so dirty and hot and I was moaning like a slut. Right now for him I was his bitch.

I opened my mouth and moaned out loud, feeling him strike my prostate dead on and proceed to thrust into it strategically thereafter. "Oh yeah. . . fuck. Such a good master. . . so big." It was rare for me to call him master. I clamped down on him, causing Sesshomaru to growl and thrust into me faster and faster. "Does it feel good, My Lord?"

"___ is such a good boy." I was very happy about everything right now. "I should make you my mate." I was too high on him to realize what he meant but I nodded accepting his words. When his teeth sank into my neck my eyes snapped open and I looked around. I blushed. That was all a dream...Well Fuck now I need to go take a cold dip in the nearest lake or stream.


End file.
